


Sugar Sweet

by orphan_account



Category: The Thief Lord, Thief Lord (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Forgetful!Prosper, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scipio Massimo was an exceptional artist. He loved to draw on his arm, but in return, he received recipes for varied pastries from his soulmate instead. (And maybe a few compliments, maybe.)





	Sugar Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I should be trying to finish my other story but here I am

      Scipio watched as his soulmate's neat writing appeared on his pale arm, a small smile on his face. He picked up a nearby sharpie and wrote,  _'Why don't you write your recipes on a piece of paper? Why do you write them down anyway?'_

       The boy wrote it in very small letters, instantly a reply came. ' _What if I forget the paper and the cookbook?'_ Scipio smiled,  _'Touché.'_ He sat up in his bed and walked over to his desk, his feet making almost zero sound on the plush red carpet. 

        He glanced at the empty mason jar resting on the wooden table. The young artist frowned, realizing he forgot to fill it. The dark-eyed male picked it up and strolled into his bathroom, filling it and stepping back out. Scipio set it back down, inserting his paintbrush inside the glass jar. 

       He took a tube of pale brown watercolor and squeezed it onto a fragile glass palette, lifting his brush once more and stroking it across the canvas, creating a plain, thick, brown line across it. He added a darker brown to the palette and began to detail the brown stripe into a wooden floor. 

        After an hour of painting, he had finished more than half of his art. It was supposed to be a bakery, full of people. Scipio stood up, heading out his room. The wood floor creaked lightly as he walked towards the first floor, putting on his coat and scarf before heading out. 

        The cold wind slightly bothered him, but he had gotten used to the chilly weather in Venice. The dark-haired male walked at a fast pace toward the nearby bakery, going over what he had brought with him.  _I have my wallet in the front pocket, right?_ Scipio felt for his wallet in his coat pocket, it was there. He let out sigh of relief and entered the bakery.

         Warmth enveloped him instantly, and so did the aroma of freshly baked pastries. He entered a spotted a young attractive male, as he took off his coat. The male looked about as old as him, 21. The other male had brown tinted dirty-blond hair and enchanting blue eyes. Underneath his coat, he was only wearing black short-sleeves, despite the cold weather. He hung his coat on his arm and approached the boy.

****

          Prosper drummed his fingers against the marble counter, waiting for someone to come in and order. His idle state was interrupted as an extremely attractive dark-brown haired male came in. He took off his coat and made eye contact, quickly looking back down. He glanced at the drawings the stranger had on his arm, identical to his. 

         He stifled a gasp, shuffling in his arm. In his uniform, the other male's drawings were visible. The stranger looked back up and gave a shy smile. "Hello! Erm, may I get two zeppoles?" (Is that how you spell it? I'm not familiar with Italian related things, sorry.) Prosper nods, feeling the stranger's gaze on his arm.

        The blue-eyed boy held his breath for a good 20 seconds before walking into the kitchen and informing the chefs of the order. He walks back out, nervously glancing at the slightly taller male, hoping he wouldn't be looking at his arm. Oh, but he did.

        "Hey.." The customer muttered, squinting at his arm's decoration of drawings and looking back at his own. "Those look like the ones on mine- Oh wait." 

         "I was hoping you wouldn't notice." Prosper grumbled, making eye contact. 

         "It's like you're trying to insult me!" The other male laughed, "I would recognize my art anywhere. I haven't seen you working here though. You have nice handwriting." 

         He blushed, "Thanks? I started working here a week ago." "Ah." 

         Prosper hears the sound of the bells the chefs like to ring when the order is done. He rushes back inside the kitchen, picking up the pastries and setting them inside a tiny box. "Here." The other boy scribbles something down on his own arm, and spoke up, "By the way, I'm Scipio." He takes the boxes, winks, pays, and leaves.          

****

         They met up at the park at early spring, and Scipio hated his sweaty palms. The pair walked through the park with intertwined hands, chatting. 

         "How are you so lovely?" He asked, lightly pecking the other boy. "Right back at ya." Prosper smiled, "And to answer your question, I wouldn't know. Guess the attractive trait runs in the family, my little brother is adorable." 

          Scipio kissed the other boy once more, full of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> my works are still short
> 
> sorry


End file.
